


Presence

by Welowkeywild



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-01 05:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14513841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welowkeywild/pseuds/Welowkeywild
Summary: "Really, Wolfgang ? You just came back ! How did you put yourself in that situation ?"She disconnects herself from his body while talking, and ends up right in front of him, a finger pocking at his chest in accusation. She shivers when her skin meets his black shirt, still not used to the feeling of pure bliss she experiences when they are touching.When Kala visits Wolfgang and tries to help him during a fight, she gets hit by one of his enemy's bullets. Problem is : she's in India, Wolfgang is in Berlin, and he had not been shot. And she's bleeding. A lot.





	Presence

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys !  
> This is my first chaptered fic, and I'm really excited about this one.  
> It should be divided in three parts, but I don't know yet when the second one will come out.  
> Also, I'm french, and as much as I love the english language, I know I make mistakes when I write. So, I'm actually looking for a beta, who could correct my texts. If you are interested, let me know !  
> I suggest the song Infra-Red from Three Days Grace to read this fic ;)  
> Enjoy, and don't forget to tell me what you think !

# Presence

#    


## Chapter 1 : The Fight

  
She's at her desk, typing out on her computer, her brows furrowed in concentration, when she hears it, as clear as a bell. A gunshot. The sound echoes in her right ear, and she stops breathing. She immediatly drops her work, and her spirit goes straight to where she knows the sound comes from.  
One second later, she's in a dark alley. Her back is against a cold wall, her feet are wet, her breathing is labored, and her fingers are holding on to a gun.  
"Really, Wolfgang ? You just came back ! How did you put yourself in that situation ?"  
She disconnects herself from his body while talking, and ends up right in front of him, a finger pocking at his chest in accusation. She shivers when her skin meets his black shirt, still not used to the feeling of pure bliss she experiences when they are touching. But it's nothing compared to what she feels when his eyes look straight to her own. It's so dark she knows she shouldn't be able to see the color of his eyes. Still, when her eyes travel from his chest, to his chin, to his perfectly defined jawline and slowly rise to his eyes, their intense blue pins her in place. Something is wrong, though. It's not the usual blue. The calm, cold and playful blue she knows disappeared, replaced by a worried, deeper, and shady one. She takes a step back as she remembers the last time she saw this look on his face. He nearly died that day.  
For a moment, she lets anguish paralyze her. She shakes her head trying to regain her composure, and for the first time since she appeared, he moves, and his addictive scent reaches her nostrils. He wraps his finger around her wrist, and his thumb gently and absent-mindly strokes her thin skin. He hums, and she feels his body relaxing.  
"I think I may be in trouble." He tries to use his teasing voice, so that she doesn't notice his fear, but she knows better than this. He grins apologetically at her when he understands she's not fooled by his act, and she arches an eyebrow.  
"Grade your trouble on a scale of one to ten". Her voice is steady. He winces and closes his eyes for one second, taking a deep breath.  
" Nine ?"  
She gulps, eyes widening. Nothing in this situation was good. Wolfgang admiting he was in big, big, big trouble ? In which universe did she fall in ?  
"Why does it sound like a question ?" His fingers never stopped stroking her wrist.  
"Because there is.. A significant amount of them we could say. And for once I didn't started it, and I don't know against who I'm fighting." He marks a slight break, his eyes on the floor, and then nearly snarls "I hate it."  
They suddenly hear the sound of steps getting closer. He quickly grabs her other wrist, and pulls her towards his chest, positioning her behind his back. She can hear her own heart beating madly in her chest, echoing Wolfgang's.  
"You know I'm not actually here, don't you ? I could have stayed where I was." She whispers in his ear, tiptoing to reach his hight. He turns his head a little, so that his eyes meet hers.  
"True. But I wanted you closer. Now..." He brings his finger to his mouth, demanding her to be quiet. She obliges, and puts her hands on his back, hoping it will soothe him a little, trying not to think about what he just said.  
The alley is empty. She knows she can't help him with her scientist's talents, can't do anything except this. Usually, (well, at least before Whispers got to him), she would have been gone by now. She didn't want to see him fight. It's different now. She's afraid of taking her eyes off him two seconds, and lose him. She knows he's confused by her presence, but she doesn't have time to explain herself.  
As she was thinking about her uselessness, two shadows appear next to Wolfgang. He grants Sun and Will a little smile, and then quickly turns his body to the right, shooting a man in the chest.  
And then, Wolfgang, Will and Sun are fighting together. Their faces become blurry, their members become one, and their minds merge together. She's just a witness, she cannot help them, but she refuses to go. Wolfgang elbows one in the nose, Will throws his fist in another one's stomach, and Sun's feet hit one in his right cheek. She's frozen in place, and she finds herself mesmerized by their moves, Wolfgang's ferocity, Will's technique and Sun's gracefulness.  
They beat down seven men. By the time their bodies lie on the ground, Wolfgang is breathless, his forehead is covered in sweat, and his fists are bloody. He lets his guard down, and turns towards her, a smug grin on his lips. "Turns out it was just a three on the scale of trouble."  
He walks in her direction, and she sees a man getting up behind him. She doesn't have time to warn him, and she watches in horror as the man hits him in the head with an iron bar he just picked up.  
And then, Wolfgang's face hits the ground, and his grunt of pain pushes the air out of her lungs. She sees the scene in slow motion. The man sits on Wolfgang's back and armlocks him, a wide smile on his face. Wolfgang tries to move, oppressed and suffocating at the same time. She sees Will taking his place, trying as hard as he can to free him from the laughing man on top of him. When he fails, Sun's skinny frame appears on the ground. But the man's grip tightens, and he crushes Wolfgang's face on the mud, preventing him from breathing, and puts a gun to his temple. Wolfgang's low growl of pain pushes her off the edge. He's exhausted. Mentally and physically. He should not fight after everything that happened to him two weeks ago. It's too soon, his body didn't recover at its fullest. The man hits him in the jaw with the bottom of his gun, and Wolfgang's eyes roll back into his head. He stops fighting, his members becoming limp.  
It all happened so fast. He's giving up, she can feel it. "Not on my watch" she mouthes to him, voice hard and furious. Her worry and anger take control, and she lets herself be dominated for once. She doesn't think, she just acts. She disconnects herself again from Wolfgang's body, appearing right in front of her target. And then, she throws her fist in the man's jaw with all the strength her hatred towards him gathered. Her mind doesn't tell her it's useless, doesn't tell her the same thing she said to Wolfgang earlier : she's not actually **here**. All her energy and thoughts are focused on freeing Wolfgang's from him.  
And the man falls back. His head violently turns to the right, and his body hits the ground, pushed by an invisible force.  
With a proud smile, she looks at Wolfgang, who is finally free from the man's grip, and he's looking back at her, blinking, mouth hanging open. The situation would have been different, she would have allowed herself to laugh. His facial expression is just priceless.  
She can feel everyone's shock, but she doesn't have time to linger on it, as a gunshot suddenly echoes in her mind.  
An intense pain hits her hip, and as she collapses on the floor with a scream, she tries to spot where Wolfgang has been shot, looking in his direction. Her sight is blinded by pain. She vaguely sees Wolfgang punching the man, taking back his gun and shooting him in the head. How can he move so fast when all she can feel is pain, and when it's not actually her who has been shot ?  
She tries to stand up, but moving makes her scream a second time, and she falls back on her knees, hands on her hip. All of a sudden, Wolfgang is in front of her, and all she can see is his eyes, so, so, so blue, and so, so, so worried. He furrows his eyebrows in incomprehension. His hands hastily cups her cheeks. "Are you okay ? What happened ?"  
The scene falters, and she's back in her office. Wolfgang kneels next to her. He promptly looks around him, to see anything, anyone, who could have hurt her. But her office is empty. She stayed in late today, she had a lot to do, and she thinks she may even be the last one in the building. She looks at Wolfgang's hip, expecting to find blood and a hole in his shirt, but except some mud, there is nothing. Her mind starts to get foggy, and her eyes heavy. She removes her hand from her hip and lifts it to her eyes. She sees blood, lots of blood. She also sees and feels Wolfgang's horror and fear, before she loses consiousness. Wolfgang had not been shot. She had.  
Wolfgang's broke and distraught voice saying "Fuck" is the last thing she hears before all she sees is black.

**Author's Note:**

> I may have a taste for drama. But don't worry, the second chapter will be longer, and we will discover more about Wolfgang and Kala's connection.  
> Thank you for reading ! Let me know what you think ;)  
> And again, if you have some spare time and want to help a frenchie out so that she doesn't make mistakes while writing, tell me !  
> See you soon ;)


End file.
